the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Sombre Star Squadron
A team of renowned specialists of combat. Each of them are highly-trained and well-versed in combat. The Sombre Star Squadron was formed from a group of people whose strengths were rarely challenged on the Lookout, who had nothing better to do. The Sombre Star Squadron, in truth, are actually a group of marginalized warriors, who are barely paid any attention despite their prowess on Lookout. The Sombre Star Squadron was barely mentioned or even talked about even during its formation, as it was mostly kept secret. Now, the Sombre Star Squadron is widely known, and is commonly known to be the mightiest collection of Warriors on Lookout. Their reputation as individual warriors were already great to most, as they have beat the mighty warriors of the Lookout Crew countless times. The only person however, who had paid more attention to them, was Leogian, and some of the Sombre Star Squadron have imparted onto him some knowledge as to the different parts of combat, as he was the main company they found. Background It all started when Nacule was neglected, barely talked to or fought against throughout most of the Lookout Crew's major arcs. He trained in solitude for many years, gaining much needed power, however, the boredom still caught up with him. Soon enough, he met Bisani Toribra, who, while receiving attention at the beginning, was later neglected as well. Both of them then trained together, sparring and getting stronger over time, as well as training their teamwork. Later on, Decaun Equino came in. His happy-go-lucky, joker personality made him hard to deal with by the members of the Lookout Crew. Like the others, while attention was given to him at first, he was later neglected, and he joined the Sombre Star Squadron to further his training (and to make new friends). The most recent member was Star Serelinity, a unique God of Chi. His brash personality made him several enemies on Lookout, however, it was unlucky that during the year he joined, there was no real events, and thus he became neglected, like the other members. Thus, these group of people were united by a sense of loneliness and marginalization, for the better or for the worse. They have bonded, they have united, and they have become strong. They are the Ultimate Team of Lookout, and few dare challenge them. Reputation These members each have a reputation, based on their strengths and how they deal with situations. *Nacule is like the complicated mastermind, who is a master of battlefield advantages and energy projection. Every moment he's allowed to do something is a recipe for disaster for the enemy. *Bisani Toribra is the physical powerhouse, one who trashes through adversity with a multitude of highly offensive abilities. *Decaun Equino is the Wizard, the one who bends magical laws and converts everything to his advantage. Massive AOE and reality-warping attacks are his specialty *Star Serelinity is the all-rounded Jack of All Traits. A master of simple tactics, he focuses on using time to turn the advantages on his opponents, through his abilities which grow in power exponentially once it's unleashed. Members There is no actual leader of the Sombre Star Squadron. They are just a team banded together out of circumstance. *Nacule - First Member *Bisani Toribra - Second Member *Decaun Equino - Third Member *Star Serelinity - Fourth Member. Spars Nacule vs Bisani Toribra Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Groups Category:Pages